


Training Wheels - Drarry

by dementordementor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys in Skirts, Boys in skirts are normalized, Cheesy, Draco Malfoy in skirt, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Drarry Cheesy, Drarry ridding a bike, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Rings, Soft Draco Malfoy, Soft Harry Potter, They are really cute :'), promise rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementordementor/pseuds/dementordementor
Summary: Harry teaches Draco how to ride a bike.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 157





	Training Wheels - Drarry

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Training Wheels by Melanie Martinez. English is NOT my first language so any constructive criticism or suggestion will be thanked. Also, this is my first time writing fluff. (I would recommend to read this listening to the song).

If you want a visual image of the rings [here](https://pin.it/6xJUDS6)

* * *

Harry didn’t know how he had managed to convince his boyfriend to ride a bike if he was honest and he definitely didn’t know how he had managed to convince Draco into taking the training wheels off the bike.

He remembered Draco complaining and saying “No Potter, I think it is enough that you have convinced me to use one of your muggle means of transportation and now you want to put my safety at risk.” It didn’t really matter how much he complained though, he ended up giving in; he always does. Draco’s weakness had always been his boyfriend.

The training wheels on the bike hadn’t been touching the ground for so long now when they went to the park on it (usually Harry rode the bike while Draco clung as tightly as he could to his boyfriend's waist), and Harry had told Draco that they should take them off because “I think you can do it, babe. Plus, they are really worn down.” had said Harry reassuring his boyfriend that everything was going to be fine and that they should take them off but he knew Draco was afraid of falling.

He had said “Harry, my legs, knees and hands are really pretty, they shouldn’t have bruises or scars like…” and he stopped not wanting to finish the sentence but Harry knew he was talking about the scars on his chest. Even if Draco didn’t like them, a lot of nights before going to bed, Harry would kiss them one by one and tell Draco how beautiful he looked even with his scars because Harry loved every single part of Draco.

Harry loved how Draco’s messy hair looked in the morning after waking up, he loved how he arched his back when Harry kissed him on the neck while he cooked breakfast for both of them, or how he would go to interrupt him while he was working on auror mission files by sitting on his lap with both of his legs spread at each side of Harry’s and asking for a hug, and he loved when Draco would wear those beautiful skirts that made his round arse stand out.

In the end, it really didn’t matter how many times Draco had complained, they had taken off the training wheels of the bike.

That's why they were in the park right now, Harry's hand grabbing the back of the black seat of the red bike he had bought a couple of weeks ago and Draco's skirt moving with the wind touching his knuckles. Draco had been riding the bike for a while now, with Harry's hand grabbing the seat so he wouldn't fall.

“Don’t you dare to let go, Harry,” claimed Draco and his voice sounded low key scared.

“C’mon Draco, I know you can do it! I have been holding the seat too long, I’m pretty sure you can go on by yourself now, baby.” Harry replied slowly starting to take his hands off the seat.

“Harry! Don’t-” and without being able to say more, Draco fell on his knees and hands in the jagged ground and he let out a whimper. Harry ran to help his boyfriend get back up and he helped him to sit on a bench close to where they stood. “You’re fucking dumb, Harry,” said Draco coldly and sharply. Harry let out a chuckle, he was used to this, he found it funny actually. He knew Draco was not really mad at him (at least not too much). He usually called him that when Harry did something stupid.

Harry took two pink band-aids and a bag of wipes out of his black backpack. He usually carried his bag every time they went to ride a bike. “Pretty boys don’t curse, you know?” said Harry taking a wipe and cleaning his red knees. Draco let out barely recognizable moans of pain as he felt the wipes touching his sore knees. When Harry finished he put the pink band-aids in both of his knees and proceeded to clean his hands. “Does it hurts?” he asked and Draco only nodded slowly. Harry crouched down and kissed his knees and then his hands. “I think is enough for today, let’s do something else,” he said now standing up, “I’ll drive the bike,” he added quickly because of the terrified look of his boyfriend.

“I don’t know, Harry. Can’t we just Apparate in our flat?” he said softly looking to his boyfriend. He really wanted to do more things with Harry but definitely not on _that_ thing.

“We are in the middle of a muggle park, it will be weird if we just Disapparate and we can’t take the bike with us,” Harry said trying to reason with his boyfriend, “Come on, I know you want to do something together, we can go where ever you want. If you want to go to a restaurant or even a fair if you would like. Please,” he begged, “is not like I’m asking you to be my husband.”

The words came out of nowhere and Harry didn’t even have time to process them but all he knew is that they sounded good. Draco, Harry’s husband. Draco’s left hand with a beautiful gold ring with a diamond on his ring finger, because Draco deserved only the best. Harry wanted to make Draco his, and only his.

They already had beautiful promise rings. Harry’s ring said _Draco_ , from the inside and Draco’s said _Harry_. Harry had bought them a couple of weeks before giving it to him one night when they were in their apartment’s balcony looking at a meteor shower (well, Draco was looking at the stars, Harry was looking at how Draco’s eyes shined with every shooting star that he looked at). They had promised -beyond many other things- that one day they were going to finally get married and live happily together, being each other faces the first thing they would see waking up and the last thing before going to sleep. Were they being too cheesy?

Draco’s cheeks suddenly became as pink as his pastel-pink shirt. “Yeah, let’s go,” he said standing up and moaning low because of the pain in his knees. Harry grabbed his waist, kissed him shortly causing Draco to blush even harder, and helped him to sit on the bike. Harry sat ahead of him and Draco grabbed his waist. Harry was not sitting on the bike but his feet were supported by the bicycle’s pedals.

“Where do you want to go?” he asked as he turned to look back at his boyfriend.

“I don’t care if it’s with you.” and Harry started pedaling without a fixed course, just enjoying his boyfriend hugging him from behind and the wind in his face.

A couple of minutes later Draco broke the comforting silence, “Harry…” 

“Yes, love?” Harry had never used that word on Draco before, so he just flushed and thanked that Harry couldn’t see his face.

“Never let me go.” he said, and Harry knew he was not talking about riding a bike anymore.

Harry grabbed with one hand one of Draco’s hand on his waist and his other hand moved to the middle of the bike’s handlebars to keep control of their direction. “I will never let you go Draco. I love you.” and he kissed Draco’s hand and let it go slowly to grab the handlebars again.

Draco stood up a little bit from the bike’s seat and kissed Harry’s neck and shoulder a couple of times. “I love you too.”


End file.
